The Small Steps
by YumeMori
Summary: A short collection of Hiei/Kagome one-shots. They met because of a jewel, but no one could have predicted the relationship that would come from that.
1. Deja Vu

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.  
**Prompt:** "Deja Vu"  
**Written For:** The Deadliest Sin community ( http : / / thedeadliestsin . proboards33 . com )  
**Summary:** It was playing out just like before... Well, maybe not entirely. His eyes were too red to be Inuyasha's, after all.

* * *

There were some days Kagome wished she had listened to that little voice in the back of her mind that told her to stay in bed.

This just so happened to be one of those days. In a vague sense, she wondered if these near-delirious thoughts were the product of blood loss as only that could have her thinking about how that little voice was now screaming "deja vu" at her. It could not have been more correct causing a desire to laugh to well up in her. However she figured that would get her labeled as crazy on top of being human by the youkai standing over her, the shikon no tama balanced between his thumb and forefinger.

The day had started out like any other day, except for the rain which finally fell after days of foreboding grey clouds. Just like when she had been fifteen, she should not have brushed off the feeling of wrong-ness as she cut through one of the many parks of Tokyo. Her untrained senses had dulled as a result of spending too many years in her own time, but even they had tried to warn her. Like back when she was younger, she shrugged it off and continued on her way, too worried about being late. She had not noticed the attack until it was far too late. The claws of the youkai tore into her side, following the tainted call of the shikon, and ripped out the jewel in much the same way it had been years ago. Though it was not a centipede or any other form of insect youkai, the point and pain remained.

As she had crumpled to the ground, the feet of four men entered into her narrow sight as the sounds of battle reached her ears. And as she had laid in the bloody mud, she heard the shikon land innocently in front of her before her eyes focused on it. Just like before she had reached out to grab it, only to find that the man (or rather she should call him youkai) wearing the blackest clothing pick it up. Which then led to her feeling the oddest sense of deja vu for the first time in a long time.

Kagome closed her eyes in anticipation of what would happen next. This time there was no Kaede to make a kotodama no nenju to save her.

"Tch. All that over this measly thing? Pathetic."

Her eyes snapped open upon hearing those gruff words. This was not playing out the way it had with Inuyasha.

She glanced up at the dark creature, wondering what type of person it would take to resist the call of the jewel. Aside from her extended group in the past, only Sesshoumaru had been able to resist its call and that was only because he was powerful enough to not need more of it. Before her sight and strength failed her, she looked up to see carmine eyes denoting his youkai blood confirming her suspicions.

"Your eyes," she whispered, "they're too red to be Inuyasha's..."

Before she could hear what he would say in response, she passed out. She knew the shikon would be safe in his grasp because this was not deja vu.

* * *

**Word Count:** 543

_Edited on 28 April 2010_


	2. Right Direction

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.  
**Prompt:** "Can I Have a Kiss?"  
**Written For:** The Deadliest Sin community ( http : / / thedeadliestsin . proboards33 . com )  
**Summary:** A kiss could make everything better, and even push people into taking steps in the right direction

* * *

Life had been very strange ever since she found her new... _friends_. There was no other word she could use to describe the type of relationship she had with the three demons and one human. They were too amiable to be enemies, too cordial to be best friends, and too leery of each other to be close. And the reason for it all was trivial.

She was a miko of the past. Three were youkai of the present. One was a human psychic. They clashed like day and night, and, despite her out-going personality, could not co-exist. The youkai were wary of her power and she, theirs. Though they were coming to understand that they were too powerful for her power to burn them, and it left her feeling rather scared. Her fear was, for the most part, directed towards the normal appearing youkai who had once been human before dying a second time.

That left just the human, and they managed to get along. Yet even he kept his distance because of the intensity of her power that always overwhelmed him. His sixth sense was too keen for the immensity of her powers.

However, it all was changing. The more time that passed the more comfortable and used to each other they became. The fear of being purified by her had passed, and she was coming to understand that despite the strength of their power, they would never harm her. Well, she had to admit, Yuusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara would not harm her. The third youkai, Hiei, was another story.

He was everything she was not. She was light; he was dark. He was similar to the solitary moon while she could be likened to the cheerful sun. And just like the legends surrounding the sun and moon, she could not help but want to be close to him.

More often than naught, whenever her eyes found his figure, she could not help but wonder what his lips would feel like against hers. Just once she wanted to kiss someone fully conscious of it and who desired it. While she knew she could kiss Hojo or some other human, she could not bring herself to do it. She wanted the thrill and the fire of kissing someone as dangerous and dark as Hiei.

"If all you're going to do while over here is stare and sigh at him, then at least get the courage to kiss him, Kagome," Keiko said.

She, like most everyone in their circle of friends, was sick and tired of the way Kagome could not focus on anyone or thing if Hiei was in the same room. Keiko would bet that if anyone made an effort to get Hiei to join in on a conversation, he would not pay attention either. For two people who were supposed to be incredibly aware of their surroundings, they sure were not paying attention to each other.

Kagome's eyes widened with fear as she glanced around, hoping no one overheard Keiko. She would die of embarrassment if anyone knew she felt anything but friendship towards Hiei. "Don't talk so loud!" Despite whispering, it sounded loud even to Kagome's ears.

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Please. Everyone _but_ Hiei knows how badly you want him." When she saw Kagome opening her mouth to remind Keiko of the fact that she was just now getting on amiable terms with the ex-group of Spirit World detectives, Keiko covered her mouth. "And don't say what I know you're going to say! You know, maybe if you make more of an effort to be friendly, especially to Hiei, it might bring you all closer together. Make the first step."

Kagome gave a sullen glare to her so-called "best friend." First step, her foot! She went out of her way before to be nice to them.

...OK, so maybe every time she tried being nice it came out resembling passive-aggressive hostility. So instead, she settled for an impertinent pout and mumbled, "I'm sure he would bite off my lips if I tried."

If Yuusuke had had more of an influence on her, Keiko was sure she would have tried knocking some sense into Kagome's head. However, he had not, so she pulled Kagome up and pushed her over towards Hiei. "You're so dense, Kagome! He might surprise you."

Before Kagome could protest, she found herself stumbling for balance in front of the object of her fantasies. _'Curse you, Keiko!'_ she thought as she blushed from her ungraceful lack of coordination.

Hiei stared at her with boredom evident in his eyes. It was not as if he would let just anyone see into the depths of them, and the uncoordinated miko in front of him fell into that "anyone" category. Not until he knew how she felt about him, and perhaps not even then.

"Did you need something?" he asked when it seemed as if she was not going to speak.

The blush on her face darkened as she mumbled out a negative response. He was curious now, and it replaced his boredom. "I highly doubt you managed to trip your way over here for nothing."

He was mesmerized as he watched her bite down on her lower lip. That action was something he thought about doing to her many a night. She stopped her nervous action and whispered out a question. While his hearing may not be on par with that of an animalistic youkai, it was still heightened enough for him to hear what she asked, but shock kept him from believing it.

"What did you say?"

She blushed all the more darkly as she repeated her query just a tad bit louder, "I was just wondering if, you know... If I could...kiss you?"

"No." He watched as she looked at her feet, trying to hide her disappointment. It did not suit her at all, and he did not want her believing he had rejected her. It was all in her wording. He knew that it was Keiko that planted the idea in her mind, and that the question did not fit the person she was. Kagome was someone who took what she wanted, not pussyfoot around with requests.

"Only the desperate ask. The intelligent take," he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, trying to get a reaction out of her. She should have been prepared for the consequences before she even asked that question. If she truly wanted a kiss, then he would be sure to give her what she asked for and more. "Are you going to prove me wrong and show me you're as stupid as the oaf?"

When her eyes flashed with determination, he smirked. She was entirely too easy to bait. "I'm not stupid or desperate."

"Then prove it."

Without thinking twice and before she lost her courage, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She was caught off-guard when he took over the kiss before she could pull away. What started out as an innocent peck to prove a point was spiraling out of her control into something more passionate from pent-up desires. And she couldn't find it in herself to care. Her eyes soon closed as she relished the answer to the question that plagued most of her nights: his lips were far too soft when compared to the rest of him.

His demanding kiss overpowered her question. It seemed he found a way to win future arguments over her, and a way to keep her from talking as much as she did. Yet, it was only the first step out of many in the right direction their relationship, and the ones with their friends, was going to take.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1286

_Edited on 28 April 2010_


	3. Slipping Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.  
**Prompt:** "You must be joking"  
**Written For:** The Deadliest Sin community ( http : / / thedeadliestsin . proboards33 . com )  
**Summary:** It had been their secret for a while now, and it had almost been revealed due to one little slip-up...

* * *

Kuwabara choked on the drink he had just taken. She couldn't have said what he just thought she did. It just didn't make any sense! On the best of days, they traded quips and teased each other, and on the worst days, they... well, what happened between them was never pretty on those days. So how did any of it happen?

His choking coughs were the only sound in the room as everyone else was in varying states of shock. Kuwabara had a feeling that if he was able to look up and around at everyone, he would see Yuusuke with his jaw about to hit the floor, Kurama with widened eyes, and Yukina frozen in shock. If those two were going for a shock-and-shock (since awe was out of the question), they nailed it.

And all that was going through all of their minds was how did it even happen? What changed?

Kagome covered her mouth and wished she could burrow into the nearest hole. What had started out as good-natured teasing toward Hiei by Yuusuke and Kuwabara became something more when she jumped in. The verbal jabs were traded so fast that before she knew it, the one thing she never meant to say came flying out of her mouth in an attempt to save his dignity that had never been in jeopardy! She closed her eyes and hung her head. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Hiei's a big... Argh, he's capable of handling himself! What were you thinking, idiot!'_ Those thoughts ran through her head and only increased her feelings of self-depreciation.

And if looks could kill, Kagome was sure that the glare Hiei was directing at her would have done the job a bit too well.

Because, after all, who wanted their life as the focal point of any discussion?

As Kuwabara recovered from his near suffocation by soda, the rest of them began to gather their wits. That was the point she was dreading, and she was sure Hiei was dreading it too, since once the shock wore off, the one thing that would replace it was curiosity. While she was all for arguing the good points of having an active sense of curiosity, this was not among those good points. If she could label moments, she would have no issues labeling the coming one as pure hell.

The one and only criteria she had to distinguish a moment going from unbearably bad to pure hell was Yuusuke's proximity to the moment. Unfortunately, for both her and Hiei, he was involved in it; in fact, he was one of the creators of it. Now with his unabashed perverseness, she could already see how much worse it was going to get.

Yet, it was Kuwabara who said the first thing and broke the uneasy silence.

"You must be joking!" he shouted, his arms flailing in an attempt to make the situation clearer.

Kagome sighed in relief when Hiei's glare was directed at Kuwabara. "Unfortunately, she's not."

"OK." Yuusuke smacked Kuwabara upside his head to get him to calm down. "What I wanna know is when the hell did this happen?"

Kurama held up his hand before Yuusuke could ask more questions. "Yes, I believe that's the question we all would like to know the answer to."

Then again, Kagome forgot about Kurama's presence. Perhaps the whole situation she now found herself in with Hiei wouldn't be the pure hell she first thought it would be. If anyone could keep Yuusuke in line -- aside from Hiei, of course -- it was Kurama.

When Hiei made no indication to answer Yuusuke's question, Kagome nervously twiddled with the hem of her shirt. "It happened about two months ago," she blurted out, unable to have a question go unanswered. It just wasn't nice! Or so she would argue.

Aside from Hiei's glare, everyone else was looking at her in veiled astonishment. _Two months_!? They had managed to keep something like that from them for _two_ whole months before Kagome slipped up. Had they somehow missed all the little signs that pointed towards that? In a matter of two minutes, Kagome's casual remark had made them all feel a little bit dumber. Especially Kurama -- he was supposed to be the brains of the group!

"You mean," Kuwabara said, looking between the two of them, "that you two have been..."

"Yes," Hiei cut him off with a clipped reply. "It's not our fault you all are too stupid and blind to see what's been in front of you for so long."

Yuusuke whistled softly. "_Damn_... Two whole months and we never suspected a damn thing. How did'ya manage to keep up the whole tease-hate thing?"

Kagome gave him a strange look. "Why wouldn't we? He _is_ a mean jerk."

"Don't flatter yourself. You're a stubborn idiot," Hiei countered.

"Better that than a jerk!"

"We get the idea." Kurama sighed. He had to stop it there, or, as they knew from experience, they would continue their argument for hours. _Literally_. "I have to say I am surprised as well that you both were able to keep it a secret for two months." He paused and looked at Kagome, who pouted.

"Why does everyone say that and look at me!"

"Because your mouth's as big as the detective's," Hiei answered when everyone else looked away, guilt covering their faces.

She glared at them all before turning her back to them. "I take it back. Hiei's not the only mean jerk, you all are!"

"So," Kuwabara interjected, "how did it happen?"

Hiei glared at Kuwabara, if there was one question that he could have gone his whole life never hearing, it was that one.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, her earlier anger forgotten. "He needed a place to stay."

There was something not adding up about her words, Yuusuke noticed and narrowed his eyes at her back. He knew for a fact that she wasn't that easy as he had tried multiple times to get with her only to be shot down every time. There was no way she had her eyes on the Jaganshi from the very beginning as they loathed each other back then. Something else was up, and Yuusuke was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"So you just opened up your door and let him in to do whatever?"

That had her turning back to face her three interrogators. Confusion was all they could see on her face. "What are you talking about Yuusuke?"

Kuwabara blushed and started talking before Yuusuke could reveal his complete lack of morals. "He means, uh... That when... you know, two people, or well... In your case, a human and a youkai like each other like that, they..." Kuwabara's blush had started out as a light tint to his cheeks, but by the time he trailed off, it was a full-blown, deep red blush covering his entire face.

Kurama watched as Yuusuke punched Kuwabara in the head, missing the look that passed between Kagome and Hiei.

"You're such a dumb ass, Kuwabara! What the hell are ya getting so embarrassed over?! It's not like they haven't done it already!"

Kagome's confusion only grew as to what Yuusuke and Kuwabara were talking about. What 'it' had her and Hiei done? "Yuusuke," she shouted, hoping her words would reach him in his tirade, "I've no idea as to what you're talking about!"

"She's not some damn virgin, and I'm sure they've said worse things to each while screw-..." Yuusuke stopped mid-rant as his mind processed what Kagome said. He looked over at her with a stupefied expression and she looked back just as confused. "Wait... _What_?"

"What?"

Silence fell over them for yet another time as everyone tried to sort out the situation they thought they knew.

"OK, back-up," Yuusuke said calmly, "what were you talking about?"

Her confused expression never changed as she asked, "What were _you_ talking about?"

Hiei's chuckles were colored with a dark humor. "The idiots were discussing your 'purity'."

Realization sunk in and Kagome blushed as red as Kuwabara had been. The only warning Yuusuke received was the whooshing sound of air before her hand connected with his cheek. "You pervert!"

Kurama took stock of the situation and tried his best to diffuse it. "It seems as if we were misunderstanding each other. Kagome, since it seems like you know what we were discussing, what were you discussing exactly?"

Her blush had yet to fade, and she couldn't look any of them in the eyes. It was mortifying to think of what they had been implying and between her and Hiei no less! "I was only talking about how Hiei has been staying at the shrine overnight for the past two months because he didn't have a place to stay..."

"Why couldn't you both have said that in the first place!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Just because you all are perverts doesn't mean everyone thinks on the same level as you, idiot."

Kagome sighed heavily as the conversation awkwardly began to turn to other subjects. If they had figured it all out, things would have gotten interesting. Thankfully, after all the embarrassment most of them had suffered, they didn't press harder or they would have found out more than they ever bargained for. Who know that "Hiei does too look peaceful when he sleeps!" could cause so much trouble and have certain other meanings?

She shot a discreet look over at Hiei to find him already looking at her. She knew just what that look meant, and she was secure in her knowledge that no one else would figure it out. Though Yuusuke may be a pervert, he wasn't always wrong.

Kagome's smile was secretive as she looked away. Staying overnight, _indeed_.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1630


	4. Torment by Cat

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.  
**Prompt:** "Cat fight"  
**Written For:** The Deadliest Sin community ( http : / / thedeadliestsin . proboards33 . com )  
**Summary:** It was too bad Hiei didn't realize it was just Buyo's way of welcoming him into the family.

* * *

One day, Hiei swore, he was going to get rid of that damn cat. It mocked him with its very existence, and if it wasn't for Kagome's blatant adoration of the lazy thing, he wouldn't have tolerated it at all.

Ever since he became a permanent fixture in the miko's life, that damned cat had made it his goal to make sure Hiei would be as uncomfortable as possible. Buyo was always there whenever he stepped out of her room, waiting to trip him. Kagome would just laugh at his glare and narrowed carmine eyes, claiming, "Well, if you wouldn't kick him out at night, he wouldn't be so annoyed!"

To which he would always reply, "As if a cat could replace me in your bed."

It never got old watching her blush after those words. Until she would pick up that lethargic excuse for a feline and cuddle him close as she went to get breakfast. He swore that that cat gloated at him for getting to be pressed so intimately against her whenever he so desired. And without having to work for it.

As if that wasn't enough, whenever he would find a rare moment to relax with his woman, that human pet would find a desire to be active and playful. Toward him. Only Kagome's presence kept him from drawing his katana when his claws would snag on his clothes or his skin. He only did it because he knew Kagome would protect him.

It was getting to the point that Hiei knew he would have to get rid of the competition because the cat's power over her was ridiculous. He even wondered how Inuyasha managed to put up with the infernal furball.

But this... _This_ was the final straw. Waking up to Kagome's giggles toward him was one thing, but discovering it was because that feline managed to get inside their room and curled up on his chest was an entirely different thing. The cat _had_ to go.

Hiei was a resourceful demon, he was sure he could make it seem like the idiotic thing had run off or just plain "went missing."

Kagome gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm so glad you get along so well with Buyo. All Inuyasha did was torment the poor guy." She rolled over and got out of bed before he could say something he would regret.

All he knew was that it ruined all his plans. To retaliate would lower him to the status of that mutt, and he knew he was so much better than him. After all, everyone -- including that damn cat -- knew that only _dogs_ got into fights with cats.

* * *

**Word Count:** 449


End file.
